


Skating Lesson

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [47]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gender-neutral Reader, Ice Skating, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: You weren't much of the type to be outdoors during winter. But Orsem wanted to teach you how to ice skate, and you couldn't really say no to him.(Prompt #44: “Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.”)
Relationships: Orsem (Dragalia Lost)/Reader
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 3





	Skating Lesson

You weren't usually outside much during winter. You usually would much rather be indoors, with hot chocolate by the fire.

This wasn't the case on that day, though. Apparently Orsem had remembered the one time months ago when you had told him you would be interested in learning how to ice skate. You hadn't expected him to remember something from so long ago, though.

He took you to a frozen lake close to Halidom. He immediately started to slide all over it as you put on your own ice skates, and you watched him. He made it look so easy, his movements so natural. And he looked so beautiful. (Although, to you, anything he did would look beautiful, really.)

Even on solid ground it was hard to stand up straight with the ice skates on. Orsem moved towards you, smiling as he held onto your wrists.

"C'mon! I'll help you out!" He pulled you towards the lake, helping you with keeping your balance on the ice at least enough to stand still. Although you felt like moving even an inch would make you fall.

And you tried to move forward, but immediately slipped. You would have fallen if Orsem hadn't caught you.

He laughed. "We'll keep trying until you move at least a little. I'm not giving up on you!"

You got up on your feet again, trying to ignore the way your cheeks heat up. This time you let Orsem show you how you were supposed to move.

You tried moving forward again. Even though you had actually gone forward this time, you still fell after moving a few centimeters.

You sighed. "I really suck at this, huh?"

Orsem helped you back up with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.” He moved away from you, stopping just a few meters ahead. He then stretched his arms towards you. "Here. Try coming to me. If you fall again, just get back up and keep trying."

You were silent for a moment, but then took a deep breath. You tried not to think about the fact that he was ready to hold you as soon as you got close enough to him. The embarrassment would just make you lose your concentration.

You moved forward again, keeping both of your arms straight to try and keep your balance. It worked for most of your way towards him.

That is, until you got 5 centimeters away from him and started falling forward. But, once again, he caught you. You held onto him instinctively, and your face immediately heat up when you noticed how close your face was to his.

He smiled widely and laughed. He lifted you off the ground and spun you around. That didn't help your emotional turmoil at all.

"See? You can do it!"

"Y-yeah." You looked away from him. You were happy you had actually done it. But at that moment you were much more concerned about calming down your rapidly beating heart than about anything else.

"Are you not happy?" He asked, his bunny ears lowering in concern.

"I-I am! Of course I am!" You reassured him, then started mumbling, not really thinking much about what you were saying. "I'm with you, after all."

You had no idea if he had actually understood your mumbling, but he smiled at you again either way. And you could swear you had seen a hint of pink on his cheeks as he pulled you around the lake with him.

Well, seeing that smile was worth falling on the ice as many times as needed. And he would always be there to help you back up, after all.


End file.
